danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
100 -1492- 1946 - 2014 – הקשר היהודי בכפר דייגים - באקולי ליד נאפולי
thumb|300px|ימין|מבט מהמוזיאון לקמפי פלגרייתחילתו של הסיפור במאי 2014, קבוצה מירושלים, מאגודת דנטה אליגיירי, יצאה לטיול במחוז באיטליה, כפי שנהגו לעשות כל שנה. השנה בחרה הקבוצה במחוז קמפניה, שבירתו העיר נאפולי. במסלול סיוריה, הגיע הקבוצה למצודה בשם קאסטלו ארגונזה של באיה בעיר באקולי (Castello Aragonese di Baia) מהמאה ה-15 שהוקמה על-ידי המלך אלפונסו מארגון. המצודה משקיפה על פני קַמְפִּי פְלֶגְרֵיי או "השדות הבוערים" - מתחם בו פעלו בעבר 40 הרי געש (כיום רק אחד פעיל – הסולפטרה של פוצואולי). המצודה העתיקה מאכסנת היום מוזיאון עתיקות מימי "יוון הגדולה" ו"רומא העתיקה". בפתח המוזיאון המתין לקבוצה המדריך, איטלקי בשם שמואל גוארדסציונה . בטרם החל בסיור הציג את עצמו בתור צאצא ליהודי ספרד ופנה אלינו בבקשה וזה הרקע לכתיבה זו. הוא שלף מתוך תיק עשר תמונות שקבל ממוזיאון השואה בוושינגטון ובו צילומים של ניצולי שואה שהיו בהכשרה החלוצית בכפרו באקולי, ליד נאפולי בשנת 1946. בפיו בקשה, אנא נסו לאתר אותם או את בני משפחתם. חשוב לי לחדש את הקשר עם היהודים, בנוסף לקשר שאנו מקיימים עם קהילת יהודי נאפולי, אשר יצרה את הקשר בין הקבוצה מירושלים לבין המדריך. מימצאים על קיום ישוב יהודי באזור זה יש כבר מהמאה הראשונה לספירה, כאשר עבדים יהודיים הגיעו לאזור זה עם שבויי אספסניוס וטיטוס קיסר. * קישור לאלבום התמונות של הקבוצה במוזיאון השואה בוושיגטון + הסברים כפי שנמסרו על-ידי מדריך הקבוצה ראו גם:יום השואה בבקולי 2016 אקטואליה From: samuele guardascione Date: 2016-04-09 11:30 GMT+03:00 Subject: To: ‫sarademsky@gmail.com‬ Hello Sara, I look forward to your visit to Bacoli, and I would like to know some things: What time do you arrive in Bacoli? How long you will be in Bacoli? it is important to know these information because the mayor of Bacoli would like to have a meeting with you. Still, I wanted to know, if it was possible, to have news about your father (where he was born, when he, and his family, were deported, in which concentration camp he was imprisoned. I want to know, hoping not to bother you, other news of your father and your aunts after they leave Bacoli. Where he lived and everything you want to talk to me. I would also like to know how your father has lived in Israel and, if possible, to have some photos also with you. Knowing this information is important for me because I'm busy with the Bacoli schools to remember the Holocaust, because young people must know this tragic event and fight against all forms of oppression. You must know that the research on this group, which was in Bacoli in 1946, is very important for me because in my country, a large part of the population has Hebrew origin. We are descendants of Hebrews Marrano, expelled from Spain in 1492. Over the centuries we have lost our Jewish religion but many traditions are still alive. For example, many people have names of Jewish origin like Isaiah, Joshua, Moses, Jude Thaddeus, Jehoshaphat, Ananias, Judith, Noah, Jacob. Many surnames reveal their Jewish origin as Salemme, Farro, Capuano, Del Giudice, Della Ragione, my name is Samuel and my last name means Guardascione Look at Sion. טקס הזכרון ליום השואה - כנראה הענקת אזרחות כבוד לניצולים בישראל - 2015 10958296 933081876703674 4975497573061643728 n (1).jpg 10945497 933081753370353 8178941301495497562 n (1).jpg 10420383 933081616703700 4305691714413534497 n.jpg 10394141 933082563370272 9181649844613274495 n.jpg על הקבוצה thumb|350px|ימין|תמונות מהמוזיאון - זוגות צעיריםאגודת דנטה אליגיירי עוסקת בהפצת השפה והתרבות האיטלקית בעולם. לאגודה שלושה סניפים בישראל, ביניהם סניף בירושלים. דר' דוד פטסי, נשיא האגודה וגב' עליזה בן-עבו, מנהלת סניף ירושלים, מארגנים כל שנה את הסיור בסיוע רשויות התיירות האיטלקית ויהדות איטליה. למשל, בשנה שעברה היה סיור למחוז פוליה וכך הגענו לשרידים מתקופה עליה אמר "רבנו תם מהמאה ה-12, "מבארי תצא תורה ומאוטרנטו דבר ה".כן בקרנו במוזיאון חדש שנחנך ב Santa Maria al Bagno Nardò ועוסק בזכר פליטי השואה Museo della Memoria e dell'Accoglienza כאמור, השנה סיור התקיים באזור קמפניה, העשיר בעתיקות (פומפי) ובאתרי געש (הר הוזוב). בנאפולי קהילה יהודית קטנה, המונה 218 נפש. ביקור בבית הכנסת של הקהילה הצביע על המאמץ הנעשה להמשך קיומה. בסיור בקמפניה ליוו אותנו יהודי מנאפולי, רוברטו מודיאנו, עשה עשה מאמץ להכיר לנו את הקהילה. הוא גם קישר ביננו לבין שמואל גוארדסציונה, אשר קידם את פנינו במצודה העתיקה. ה"שרשרת" thumb|350px|ימין|שמואל בשיחה עם הקבוצהבשיחה שקיימנו עם שמואל גוארדסציונה הסתבר כי בכפר באקולי יש משפחות חשובות וענפות, הסבורות שהן צאצאי יהודי ספרד. שמם של המשפחות הוא: Salemme, Capuano, Guardascione והשמות הפרטיים שלהם: Giosuè, Mosè, Samuele, Giuda Taddeo, Simone, Giuditta, Anania, Isaia. לקבוצה יש מנהגים יהודיים, כמו רחיצת המת לפני הקבורה וביצוע ברית מילה בטרם הקבורה. תופעה זו אינה ייחודית לכפר באקולי, בדרום איטליה מצויים ריכוזים של משפחות הטוענות כי הן צאצאי האנוסים. אולי התופעה הבולטת אצלם היא שעל המצבות הן אינן מציבים את סמל הצלב. באזור נמצאו שרידים יהודיים נוספים מימי בית שני, כמו המצבה המפורסמת של "אסתר מירושלים" Claudia Aster Hierosolymitana , המצויה במוזיאון הארכיאולוגי בנאפולי שמואל סיפר כי בשנת 2008 הופיע בכפר באקולי פרופ' מצרפת וסיפר להם כי בשנת 1946 הייתה בכפר הכשרה חלוצית של ניצולי שואה, אשר התארגנה במסגרת "תנועת תורה ועבודה". שמואל זיהה את הבית בו פעלה ההכשרה ואכן משפחות שגרו בסביבת הבניין, Giuseppe e Ciro Di Fraia, Vincenzo Carannante, Illiano Francesco, Della Ragione Anna, זכרו את היהודים שהתכוננות לעלייה לארץ ישראל, כאשר הגברים למדו דייגות והנשים תפירה. הוא פנה למוזיאון השואה בארה"ב וקבל תמונות של ההכשרה. הוא כתב ארצה למוזיאון העפלה בעתלית וליהודה בן צור מאתר פלי"ם וקבל מידע נוסף. אבל זה אינו מספק אותו והוא בקש מאיתנו לנסות לאתר את קרובי 183 פליטי השואה שהיו בכפר. פניתי לערוץ שבע ולאחר הפירסום התקשרו אלי אנשים אחדים ומהם למדתי את הדברים הבאים: 1. לתנועת "תורה ועבודה" היו 30 הכשרות באיטליה ! 2. הכשרה זו עלתה ארצה באוניית המעפילים "ארבע חרויות", נתפסה על ידי הצי הבריטי והוגלת לקפריסין. לא ברור לי האם הגיע לקיבוץ בארץ-ישראל. על ההכשרה של "תורה ועבודה" thumb|ימין|335 px thumb|ימין|335 px מנחם וינשטיין מפתח תקווה בספרו "פדויים לציון - תנועת תורה ועבודה, מקרב שארית הפליטה באיטליה 1945-1949" תיאר את הרקע להקמת ההכשרות * לקריאת הפרק ה-3 במלואו : פדויים לציון - ההכשרות, שכונו גם "קיבוצים". ההכשרות הראשונות הוקמו באיטליה זמן קצר אחרי שחרור הדרום, בשנת 1943, ביוזמת החיילים היהודים מארץ ישראל, שהיו בפועל גם שליחים של קיבוצים ותנועות ההתיישבות בארץ. הקיבוצים היו בבחינת פתרון טוב לבעיות הקיום הכלכלי והחברתי של נוער וצעירים חסרי בית ומשפחה, שהיו זקוקים לתמיכה ולחום. לכך הצטרף המניע לעלות לארץ ישראל באוניות המעפילים במהירות האפשרית במסגרת ההכשרות והקיבוצים, שקיבלו עדיפות. הקיבוץ הוקם באדר א' תש"ו (מרס 1946) בבאקולי הסמוכה לנאפולי. היוזם היה הרב הצבאי ברוך אפשטיין (ארצישראלי וחייל הבריגדה היהודית בצבא הבריטי), ועל שמו נקרא הקיבוץ "מקור ברוך". בקיבוץ זה היו כ-90 חברים (45 חברים ו-45 חברות) בני 16-26, ו-80 מהם היו חברי "תורה ועבודה". בשל קרבתו לים, החליט "המרכז לגולה" להקים שם הכשרה לדיִג לפליטים הדתיים. פרטים על ההכשרה ישודרו ביום ראשון , 22 ביוני 2014, בשעה 14:45 במסגרת תוכניתו של של איזי מן מדור לחיפוש קרובים - רשת א - גלים ארציים: 104.8, 105.1 , 105.3 - מטרת השידור לאתר ניצולים או קרובי משפחה, אשר אולי יוכלו ליצור קשר עם שכניהם באיטליה באמצעות שמואל - איש בקולי - כנראה מיוצאי גלות ספרד. התכתבות ב-facebook - דצמבר 2019 עם Elio Samuele Guardascione thumb|650px|מרכז| thumb|650px|מרכז|תרגום לעברית -כשאתה מקבל דוא"ל כזה, מבתם של שני יהודים שנפגשו בבאקולי והתחתנו זה עתה הגיעו לארץ ישראל, אתה מבין, באופן קונקרטי, מה אתה עושה. יחד עם האנשים שעוזרים לי, כמו דניאל ונטורה, צבי בן-צור, דרך מייקל, סנדרו טמין, הקהילה היהודית בנאפולי, סלווטורה גווידונה (איוונה גווידונה, מישלה גווידונה), ניקו גבאי (רוסלה בלדרי) ורבים אחרים מ אנחנו בורחים מהשם (ועל מה שאני מתנצל), אנחנו כותבים דף היסטוריה עליו חייבים להיות בגאולים בבולי אבל אנחנו כותבים, אפילו את הסיפור שהוותיקים, מסכת שלמה של סיבות, הם רצו לספר לילדים הם מגלים את זה איתנו. "סמואל היקר, מקווה שקיבלת את הדוא"ל שלי. ההורים שלנו לא סיפרו לנו הרבה על הזמן ביליתי בווילה סקלרה בבאקולי. הם לא רצו לדבר על מה שקרה במלחמה. הם החליטו לעשות חיים חדשים בישראל ולהתחיל מחדש אז אין לי הרבה מידע התקווה שלי היא שתוכלו ליידע אותי על מה שגיליתם בקיבוץ הוילה סקלרה ואולי יש אנשים בתמונה שהכירו את הורי או שיש לכם פרטים על ילדיהם ואיך אוכל ליצור איתם קשר. תודה רבה לך על עזרתך הגדולה. 'tradution to englis'hen you receive email like this, from the daughter of two Jews who met in bacoli and who got married just arrived in Palestine, you realize, concretely, what you are doing. Together with the people who are helping me, like Daniel Ventura, Tzvi Ben-tzur, Michael Road, Sandro Temin, the Jewish community of Naples, Salvatore Guidone (Ivana Guidone, Michela Guidone), Nico Gabai (Rossella Baldari ) and many others of us escape the name (and of what I apologize), we are writing a history page of which bacoli must be proud but we are writing, even the story that the veterans, for a whole series of reasons, They wanted to tell the children that they are discovering it with us. " dear samuele, Hope you got my email. Our parents didn't tell us much about the time spent at villa scalera in bacoli. They didn't want to talk about what happened during the war They decided to make a new life in Israel and start again So I don't have a lot of information My hope is that you can inform me of what you discovered on the kibbutz of villa scalera and maybe there are people in the picture that knew my parents or that you have details about their children and how I could contact them. Thank you so much for your great help. ראו גם *-אתר פל ים ההכשרה וההעפלה בבקולי קטגוריה:יהדות נאפולי